Bloodlust
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: AU, Yuugi was transformed into a vampire against his will. Will the only other vampire he hasn't scared off become his closest friend?


Narrow, crimson eyes peered in through the darkness at his opponent. Wider, but no less ruthless-looking, lavender eyes peered back, almost daring the other to strike.

"You're on my territory," the wide-eyed one growled. "Who are you?"

"Older than you, young one. I will take this time to remind you of your place."

"This territory is small, but it is mine. I have every right to protect it. Aren't those that are older supposed to reinforce the basic laws of our kind?"

The older one relaxed himself. "Young one, whether you believe me or not, I did not mean to trespass on your land. I was looking for a place to stay for a while. Since this area is taken, I will move on."

The younger of the two took down his defensive stance, but was still wary. "You are not going to stay long?" he asked.

"Not likely."

"Stay, then. Just don't kill anyone."

"You have my word, young one. I don't suppose you would mind showing me where mortals tend to be in this area?"

"Find your own damn meal." With that, he ran off into the night.

Only a select few knew what had become of Yuugi Motto, the boy who had disappeared at the height of his dueling career. They were Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, and Yuugi's own grandfather, Solomon.

His three friends welcomed him in back of the movie theater they had agreed to meet at.

"Sorry I'm late," he stated. "I was… detained."

"I hate it when you pop up like that," Tristan told him.

"Yeah," the boy grinned evilly. "I know."

Tristan scowled. Yuugi suddenly turned and looked upward, snarling and showing his fangs.

"Yug, what's wrong?" Joey asked him.

"There's another like me," he said.

"Melinda?"

"No. She is only ash now. A man. He must have followed me." Yuugi jumped to the roof of the movie house and again faced narrow, crimson eyes. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

"Just looking for a meal. You seem to know those mortals. I again give my word to not harm them."

"You'd better not. I may be young, but I defeated one of our kind three times my age defending them."

"You are the one who killed Melinda?"

He was stunned a moment, then returned to the defensive. "You knew her?"

"Old girlfriend. She had it coming. I congratulate you."

"Thank you, but my guard is still not down."

"Nor do I expect it to be. Could I have your name, to know who freed the world of that walking curse?"

"Yuugi."

"Yami."

"The… Yami?" He blinked in disbelief.

"I suppose so."

"Melinda told me about you. The oldest known of our kind."

"So I'm told. Good night, young one." He leapt from roof to roof until he was out of sight. Yuugi jumped back down to his friends.

"What was that all about, Yug?" Joey asked his friend. The boy said nothing, just sunk his fangs into his best friend's throat. "Hey Yug! I said I don't mind as long as you warn me first!"

"Calm down or you'll lose too much blood," Yuugi stated, and continued his drink for the night.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Despite the boy's transformation, he still slept in the same room over Kame Games as he always had, but now the only window in the room had a heavy black curtain over it that was stapled down to the walls on the sills. Being as young as he was, the sunlight was still quite harmful to him. He had even tested the theory to see if his sire had lied to him yet again. It had taken the arm he had stuck out the window two days to heal fully. Now, he looked his room over. It had barely been touched since he'd been relieved of his mortality. He did keep it clean now though, with only a few toys or puzzles scattered about. Yuugi crawled under his covers and soon fell sound asleep.

When he woke, he found himself wondering about Yami. Melinda /had/ spoken quite highly of him, but never mentioned any romantic involvement. She was probably trying to keep up the façade that was their relationship. He looked at his clock. Only 5:30pm. The sun wouldn't be down yet. He could hear his grandpa walking around in the shop downstairs. He walked down the stairs as far as he could before the sun shone too brightly. "Grandpa?" he called.

"Yes, just a minute, grandson." Grandson. When he called him that, it meant there was a customer; just another person who didn't need to know Yuugi was still around. He stood in the darkness and waited until his grandfather's magical words came. "Yes, Yuugi? What is it?"

"Could I come down? Or is it too early yet?"

"It's just about closing time. Just a minute. Let me close up." Solomon pulled the windows and the door shut, pulling blinds and curtains down. Then he lit a small desk lamp on the counter. Yuugi came down slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," the boy replied. "I just miss it down here, I guess."

"It misses you too," the old man said, smiling. "Yuugi, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"It's staring to get hard running this place by myself. I'm thinking about hiring some help."

"How much help?"

"Just one person, all I can afford, really."

"I guess that could be ok. I'll just have to be more careful about coming downstairs and they can't come upstairs."

"Of course. Unless you got one of your friends."

"I don't know if they can. Most of them will be going to college soon," Yuugi said. He looked longingly at the cards on display. "I think I'll go out now."

"Alright, Yuugi. I'll see you later."

"Good night Grandpa."

"Good night."

For once, Yuugi was glad for the early nights winter was bringing. It meant he could go out earlier. He jumped the nearest rooftop and took off, jumping from roof to roof. He briefly felt Yami's presence, but disregarded it and continued to Joey's house.

As he usually did for his best friend, the teen's window was left open. Yuugi opened it the rest of the way and entered the room. Joey wasn't there, but Yuugi didn't mind waiting. His eyes caught an old picture, taken right after the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. It was him, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. They were all so blissfully innocent then. It was hard to believe that had been only six years ago. Next to it was another picture of Joey and Serenity. They looked so happy. It was times like that which made Yuugi wish he wasn't an only child. But given his current situation, it was probably a good thing he was. Across the room was picture of Kaiba, but it was Joey's dartboard. From the looks of the holes in the picture, he was getting quite good, too. There was one hole directly in the CEO's pupil.

Yuugi now felt Yami's presence growing closer, but without any effort to shield it. He was coming, but in the friendliest way, at least in the vampire world. Yuugi had often hoped that not all vampires were like Melinda, but he hadn't run into many, and the ones he had, he'd scared away. But his guard still wasn't down, not yet, anyway.

"Hello, Yami," Yuugi greeted him as he heard him land on the windowsill. "Still hanging around?"

"Unless you mind, of course," he replied, still on the sill. One thing that was true about vampires was they had to be invited into a house to go in, although that was a curse that had been placed upon their race long ago.

"I wouldn't be condescending," Yuugi told him. He couldn't let the other in if he wanted, he was not the one who lived there.

"I wasn't. I apologize if you took it that way."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Is this one of your friend's homes?"

"Why?"

"Curiousity. I've often wondered about you, Yuugi, the one strong enough to kill Melinda."

"Do you mean you tried?"

"A few times. Somehow she always got the better of me."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, this is my friend Joey's house."

"Oh. Your friend does not seem to be around."

"He's probably downstairs, but he should be up soon. He can barely go a night without playing video games," Yuugi said, gesturing to the Playstation 2 in the corner.

"Ah, I see. Do you play as well?"

"Sometimes. There's a Duel Monsters game we both like."

"For Playstation?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

Just then, Joey entered the room. "Oh, hey!" he said, seeing Yuugi. "And you are?" he asked in Yami's direction.

"This is the other like me," Yuugi informed him. "His name is Yami."

"And do we like Yami?"

The boy chuckled. "He's growing on us."

"Alright then. Come on in, Yami."

Yami came in the rest of the way in. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem. So, what's up, Yug?"

"Nothing, really. Just stopping by to say 'Hi.' Hi!"

Joey laughed. "Hi. You're hungry, aren't ya?"

He nodded. Joey pulled his growing hair into a ponytail, out of the way.

"Thanks!" Yuugi said quickly and suck in his fangs.

Yami watched the scene in front of him with interest. The two boys obviously shared a great bond. He could remember a similar bond… but that was long ago.

Yuugi licked the remaining blood from his lips. "That wound should heal soon."

"Yeah, it usually does. So, ya wanna play a game? You're welcome too as well, Yami, if ya like."

"I'm afraid I'm not too familiar with the electronic ones, if that's what you're playing…"

"But you're a quick study, if what Melinda said was true," Yuugi interjected.

"Usually I am, yes."

"Alright then, let's play!" Joey exclaimed.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

"What else did Melinda tell you about me?" Yami asked. It was much later, around two am. They'd left Joey's about an hour earlier, since the poor boy had to sleep sometime. They now lay on a rooftop, looking up at the stars. "I'm just curious."

"She said you have a very noble heart and any game man could think up you could play," Yuugi replied.

"That was quite kind of her."

"It seems to be the only truth that ever left her lips."

There was silence for a moment. "She transformed you involuntarily, didn't she?" Yami dared to ask.

Yuugi's voice was small. "Yes." He shook his head and his voice became determined. "But I've learned to make the most of it. I've always just gone with whatever life threw at me."

"I see. You are fortunate then."

"How so?"

"There are those, even willing ones, that once transformed, go mad. They either fell in love with the fairy tales or didn't want it to begin with. So they commit suicide or just turn to dust from lack of feeding."

"How sad."

"Indeed."

"It sounds as if you speak from experience."

Yami was silent.

"May I inquire?"

The older one's silence remained for a bit, then finally he spoke. "I was… accidentally transformed. My lover wanted to be with me forever, but he couldn't take to his new life."

Yuugi looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was long ago. I have since recovered. I know he is at peace."

Suddenly, Yuugi had an idea. "Yami, not to change the subject-"

"Please, feel free."

The boy smiled. "Well, I was just thinking. You're old enough to be able to walk in sunlight, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you get bored during the day?"

"Sometimes."

"My grandfather needs some help with his game shop, but is wary to employ someone because of me."

"You are asking if I would be willing to be that help."

"Yes."

"It would honor me to help you."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Yuugi."

Before he went to sleep early that morning, Yuugi left a note for his grandfather on the bathroom mirror as he always did when he had something important to tell him. He told him of his conversation with Yami, and that the older vampire would be in that day to meet him. He then curled up under his covers for some much-needed sleep.

When he woke up, he headed right down to the shop. In his haste, he crashed into Yami. "Oh, hello!" he greeted him. "I guess this means grandpa was ok with it."

"Yes," Yami replied. "He's just getting ready to close the shop now. I was coming to get you, since he said you're usually up around this time."

"Yeah, I can't usually get myself to sleep any later than what I need, and that isn't a lot," Yuugi replied. "Melinda said the older I get, the less I'd need it too."

"She spoke the truth. I myself hardly need more than an hour a week."

"Wow. I guess she did tell the truth about everything but herself. Hi Grandpa!"

"Good morning, Yuugi," Solomon greeted his grandson with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I hope you do to night," the boy replied.

"Glad to hear it."

"Did ya get anything new today?"

"In terms of Duel Monsters, yes. A new series of cards. Joey was in even before school started to get his hands on a few packs."

"What's the series called?"

"The 'Soul of the Duelist.'"

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool."

"Well, then, why don't you get on over to Joey's and see what he's got now?"

"Ok, see ya later, Grandpa. Wanna come, Yami?"

"Sure."

Yuugi took his usual rooftop path to his best friend's house. Right outside KaibaCorp, Yami stopped dead.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

Yami's face was far away. He was looking in one of the building windows. Yuugi looked in that direction as well. There was only one set of lights on in the entire building, and the lights were to Seto Kaiba's office. Yami was looking at the man so intently. "Do you know him?" he asked the younger one.

"That's Seto Kaiba. He's CEO of KaibaCorp, has been since high school."

"You went to school with him?"

"Yea, he's the same age as Joey and the rest of my friends."

"Yuugi, you go on ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. There is something I must attend to."

"Um, ok."

While Yuugi continued to go meet his friends, Yami headed toward the KaibaCorp building. He jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully in the parking lot below. Kaiba's driver and limo were the only two in the entire space. Yami put the driver in an instant hypnotism just by meeting his eyes. He then treated himself to a little snack to make sure the man stayed out in the passenger's seat for a while. He then hid the man in the limo, dropped his butt into the driver's seat, and waited.

Yami could be quite patient, but eventually it was midnight and still no Kaiba! But he had to speak to him. He had to know…

His patience was rewarded around two am. He felt and heard the CEO get into the limo. "To my house," he ordered the 'driver.'

Yami obediently began to drive. He reached into Seto's memories to find out where the man's house was. Upon arriving there, he let Seto out of the car and again preformed his instant hypnotism. He looked through the man's mind. His memories of Eygpt were long buried in his subconscious. "Oh, Seth," Yami murmured. He released his hold on the man and turned before Seto turned and realized the vampire was not his driver. The CEO went into his house and Yami put the real driver in his seat, to wake up there when his blood level returned to normal.

He never caught up with Yuugi and Joey. Yuugi sat up in bed. He glanced at his clock. Nearly 10 am, no Yami. He'd asked his grandpa to send the older vampire up to see him so he knew he was all right. His grandfather had told him he didn't usually see Yami until almost noon, but he couldn't help but hope this time would be different.

Around 11, he finally heard footsteps coming upstairs. His bedroom door opened and the older vampire came through.

"Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed, and ran to him. "You never showed up! Where were you?"

Smiling, Yami calmed down the boy and told him about his night.

"So, in a past life, Seto was… this Seth?"

"Yes. My closest friend, confidant, and… love."

"Oh, I see."

"For the longest time, I couldn't imagine life without him. But now I can even imagine myself with a new person."

"You're gonna try to go after Seto?"

Yami smiled. "No, young one. Seto's past has been long buried in his memory. Besides, I had a bit of a look at his life through his memories."

"Not too impressed, huh?"

"No. He has turned into a cold man. I was thinking of someone a little closer by."

"Oh? Joey? Someone you met in town?"

Yami looked him directly in the eyes. "No, young one." He leaned in closer to Yuugi, and let his lips brush his.

The boy jumped back in surprise. "Me?!" he squeaked.

"Yes. But I understand if you don't feel quite the same way."

"I'm just… surprised."

"And tired. Sleep well, young one. I will see you in a few hours."

"Um, ok." He watched the older vampire leave, and after much over-thinking, he did fall asleep.

He woke around his usual time. Immediately, thoughts of that morning filled his mind. Yami had been kind enough to leave him with his thoughts, not forcing him to make a decision then and there. But he obviously had experience with another, and… well… Yuugi didn't. But besides all that, the boy wasn't sure just how he felt about the other. They were becoming quick friends, sure, and had fun together, but… boyfriend? The thought had never crossed his mind before now; the thought of being with anyone, not just Yami. Melinda had assured him not many of his kind would be around. But he knew that already. And the only people that knew he was alive… he couldn't date. They were his friends and family. But now with Yami… He couldn't think of a reason why not to try it, but how far did Yami expect him to go? He decided he needed to talk with the older vampire to be certain.

He walked over to his window and peeked out the window. It was dark, as he had expected, but now a layer of snow had fallen during the day._Oh yeah, it's December now, isn't it?_, he thought.

_Yes, Yuugi,_ a foreign voice in his head said. _Has been for almost a week now._

_Yami?_ the boy questioned. _How are you in my head? _

_Didn't you know vampires could use telepathy?_

_Well, yes, but I thought I was still too young._

_No, you're about the right age. Besides, even if you weren't, I could still talk to you like this. _

_Oh. _Pause. _I thought about what you asked me this morning._

_Have you come to a decision? _

_I think so. Can you come up? _

_Certainly. _

Withing seconds, Yuugi heard Yami's feet climbing the stairs. Then he knocked.

"Come in," Yuugi said.

"Good morning," Yami greeted him.

"'Morning," the boy replied.

"Um, Yami, listen. I've never really thought about a relationship before. I mean, it was always just me and my friends, and I could never date any of them, they're my friends, but then you came along out of the blue, not to even mention my lack of experience with /anyone, when you obviously do, and-" He was cut off by the other's lips on his own.

"Can I put my 2 cents in now?" Yami whispered. Yuugi nodded. "First, I don't care how experienced you are. I can help you with that and at your own pace. Second, if you need more time to readjust your thoughts-" He was interrupted by the other's lips on his own.

"I don't want anymore time," Yuugi stated. "I just want you." They kissed again, but deeper. "I want to know everything you do," he said, voice hushed.

"You're sure?"

Yuugi looked him dead in the eyes. "Yes."

Yami embraced the other and pressed his lips against him once more. He slipped his tongue past his lips and rubbed it against Yuugi's. He ran his nails up the other's back, causing him to moan. Yami pulled off the younger one's shirt and laid him on his bed. He straddled the other and bit down below his collarbone and licked up the blood. Yuugi moaned as if he were out his normal mind, under another's control. Yami's. "Sharing blood is the most sensual experience our kind can have," the older vampire whispered. "But I'm sure you noticed that already."

"Y- Yami," the boy managed to say. "I want you. Need you. So much. Please."

"Patience, young one," Yami scolded, but pulled down the light pants Yuugi wore as PJs. Then he straddled the other, placed his finger in his mouth, and pressed against one of his fangs. Yami took his breath in quickly when Yuugi began to suck on it. After he regained control of himself, he lowered his finger to prepare Yuugi with the saliva and blood on it. "Does it hurt?" Yami asked him.

"N-not m-much-h," Yuugi told him. "But I-I like i-it."

Yami removed his finger and positioned himself over the other. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Yuugi cried out as Yami pushed himself inside the younger.

"Shhh, Yuugi," Yami scolded. "Solomon will hear."

"Nnn," was all Yuugi could reply.

Yami kissed him as he continued to pump himself in and out of him. The kiss muffled the moaning. Yami had barely wrapped his hand around Yuugi when the younger came wordlessly. Yami came directly after.

Yuugi looked completely spent. Yami himself was having a hard time not putting his total weight on the other. He adjusted his body so he could lay down with Yuugi.

"Mnn, Yami."

"Precious Yuugi."


End file.
